I Cannot Fall In Love
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: This is a side story to my story The Second Daughter. This was requested by one of my readers who got the first review on Chapter 11 of The Second Daughter. The roles this time are reversed. Aranduriel spies on a certain dwarf.


I Cannot Fall In Love

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: This is a side story to my story The Second Daughter. This was requested by one of my readers who got the first review on Chapter 11 of The Second Daughter. The roles this time are reversed. Aranduriel spies on a certain dwarf.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit. I do own Aranduriel.

Authoress Note: This is a one shot. I do love writing one shots from time to time and they make me smile when people review them. This was requested by the reviewer who got the first review for Chapter 11 of The Second Daughter. I have to admit that this was a fun one to write due to the fact that the roles are reversed and having a elf maiden see a certain dwarf in a way that he had seen her well needless enough to say it is all fair game for her now isn't it. Well I hope that you enjoy this because I had fun writing this side shot to The Second Daughter.

I Cannot Fall In Love

The Second Daughter Side Shot

Days has passed since Thorin and the company had left Rivendell under the cloak of night. Much to Thorin's dismay Aranduriel had remained with the company instead of the homeland of her people. She was going to stick with them through everything even though Thorin didn't want her there.

They had taken a rest for the night near a small river where the dwarves and elf-maiden could wash up if they wished to. Fili had gone out hunting to get some meat to eat instead of eating the bread that Aranduriel had gotten from the kitchens in Rivendell. Granted the bread was good, but dwarves had liked meat and it was something that they needed if they were going to continue travelling with Dwalin, since Dwalin couldn't live without meat in his diet.

Aranduriel had decided to go out into the woods to pick some berries that would be growing at this time of year. She once again went against Thorin's orders of staying with the company. She didn't think that it was fair for Thorin to demand that she stayed with the company. She had told Thorin off to go and get berries knowing that Bilbo had a fondness of them.

She ducked under a low hanging branch and moved swiftly through the woods not making a noise. She found a bush that had delectable red berries on them. She had done enough research on what kind of berries that were edible and smiled. She had found edible ones which meant that Bilbo would be pleased with the red berries. She began to pick them and putting them into a small pouch that she carried on her.

She stopped picking berries when she heard a snap. She turned her head quickly and heard another snap. She moved through the woods towards the sounds of the snapping. She saw Fili near the river. She hid behind a tree that was close by to her. She poked her head out and saw that Fili was removing his clothes. Her eyes widened. She hid behind the tree again and took a shallow deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't supposed to see any of the dwarves in this way, but what would be in the harm of seeing him naked? Besides she was old enough to see a naked man now.

She poked her head back out and held back a gasp when she saw his strong back being revealed to her. She could tell that he was a hard worker due to how his muscles move. Pink began to creep up onto her cheeks and the tips of her ears were turning pink as well. She wanted to reach out and touch his back and feel how strong it was underneath her cool hands. She shook her head. No, she couldn't be thinking of Fili in such a way. It was wrong of her to do so. She ran her hands nervously though her black hair.

What would Thorin think? Oh right he would tell her to return to Rivendell for seeing his nephew stark naked as the day he was born. Valar this was so hard on her. How was she going to live this down if Kili saw her looking at his brother like this. Her eyes widened even more when Fili removed his breeches pulling them down his strong legs revealing his ass to her. She hid behind the tree again trying to regain her breath. Valar kill her now.

Her heart was racing. Valar why was her heart beating this fast? She gripped her red evenstar necklace tightly in her hand. She closed her grey blue eyes, but Fili's naked body was burned into her mind. Her cheeks burned red. She wasn't going to be able to get Fili's bare back out of her mind. Her mind went somewhere else of what it would be like to be with Fili. She looked at Fili as her mind went somewhere else and not with what she was looking at.

_Fili came up to Aranduriel and ran his hand down her shoulder. She was sitting on a bolder looking at the river that they were near._

_Aranduriel looked up at him. "Fili…" She said softly, as Fili pulled her closer to him. "We can't do this. Thorin…"_

_"Thorin won't be able to stop me." He said softly, as he tangled his hand into her raven locks._

_She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling that Fili gave her by having his hand in her hair._

_Fili leaned forward claiming her lips with his in a heated yet soft kiss._

_She made note to herself that his lips were soft even though they chapped from the harsh wind and warmth. She melted into his touch._

_Fili's blue eyes closed as his lips moved in sync with hers. He had to admit that he never thought of kissing Aranduriel before, but he was throwing all caution to the wind. He didn't care what his uncle said or what his brother thought. He was in love with an elf and there was nothing that he could do about it. He had found his one in a woman that he never thought he would find._

_Aranduriel's hand went into his golden locks of hair being very careful not to mess up any of his braids._

_Fili pulled away from her. "Let me be with you." He whispered against her neck before planting a soft kiss against it._

_She bit her lip. Thorin would not approve of what his nephew was doing to her or what she was doing to him. She knew what she had to do if she was going to be with Fili. She would want to spend one lifetime with him and give up her immortality to do so. She closed her eyes. "You want to be with me even though I am an elf?" She whispered softly._

_"Yes, I want to be with you Ara." He said softly against her neck. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to be with her._

_Aranduriel gripped her necklace in her hand. She was going to give everything up to be with him. The one that she had fallen in love with. She would be leaving her father, twin brothers, and little sister all behind to be with him._

_"Will you be with me, Ara?" He asked softly._

_"Yes…" She said softly. She pulled the red stoned evenstar necklace off of her neck._

_"What are you doing?" He questioned._

_"I am giving you this." She said softly._

_"I cannot take this."_

_"You can. I choose a mortal life."_

_Fili's eyes widened. "You can choose a mortal life?"_

_Aranduriel nodded her head. "Yes, I can." She said softly. "I am half-elven."_

_"You are willing to give up everything for me?"_

_She nodded her head and put the red stoned evenstar necklace into his hand. "Yes, I am. One life time with you is all I will ever need." She told him softly._

_Fili brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "Let me put a braid in your hair."_

_"What?"_

_"A courting braid. I want them to know that you are mine." Fili whispered against her lips._

_Her cheeks flushed as well as the tips of her ears. She nodded her head. "Yes." She whispered softly._

_Fili began to braid her hair slowly into a courting braid._

Aranduriel heard a snap and broke from her thoughts. She blushed when she saw that Kili was standing not too far away from her. She quickly moved away from the tree.

Kili had a knowing smile on his face when her eyes locked with his. He winked at her. "Go."

Aranduriel stopped. "How will I know that you won't tell him?"

"I won't tell him." He said with a cheeky smile. "Go."

Aranduriel went back towards the camp hoping that Kili would keep to his word of not telling Fili that she was staring at him.

Kili shook his head. He couldn't help, but wonder how long Aranduriel had been staring at his older brother. He went over to his brother. "Fee come on Thorin is waiting for you."

Fili turned his head and looked at his younger brother. "He is waiting for me?"

"He won't let us eat without you brother." Kili said with a cheeky smile. "And wouldn't you want to see Lady Ara?"

Fili's cheeks burned red. He didn't like the idea that Kili would not allow him to live that down. Kili would not allow him to live that down that he had some kind of feeling towards the elf maiden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to end this here. I had fun writing this a lot. It was great to write a one shot for once. I hope that I get more of a chance to write one shots like this again. I hope that you all enjoyed it. As I said this is a side story, doesn't mean that it is going to go into the story of The Second Daughter. Please let me know what you think of it. Until next time I will be updating The Second Daughter, On the Wings of the Fae, and a few others that truly need to be updated badly.


End file.
